Hidden
by Casey Redbird
Summary: The reveal ritual was successful, and Neferet has been outed for who she really is. But is the battle truly over just because the truth is out? Will the High Council choose to believe it? With seeds of Darkness brewing trust issues and envy, the House of Night has never been more torn. Under construction!
1. Chapter TwentyFour

Hidden

**Chapter 24 (Part II)**

**Chapters 23, 24 and 25 were originally written as one chapter, but it was so long that I decided to split it into 3 parts, because I like my chapters to be under 3,000 words and it was over 8,000. The same format might happen for the final two chapters if it's long enough. You'll see seven characters in this one, six of which you've heard from before, and one you've never heard, not in the entire series. **

**Here you go!**

**UPDATE: The chapters will each be posted daily, at 7:05. The next chapter should be posted tomorrow if I edit it in time. Also, this chapter gives a sneak peek of what the romance between Aurox and Zoey would be like, for Aurox –Zoey shippers, and a brief lemon that I think you will love. (I did it very tastefully, like PC handles the sex in the books, so younger teens can read it.)**

_Aurox_

He spotted Zoey at the same moment she spotted him, and then he couldn't keep his eyes off her- until he saw her with another man.

Her Guardian Warrior, Stark, was lying under her. He hadn't looked up yet, but he would. Aurox knew he would. There were some things that just came to him recently, things about the future he could see so easily.

Raw... _feelings _surged through him, hot and delicious, and he had to use every fiber of his strength not to run to Zoey and kiss her right then and there. His skin seemed to vibrate against the black muscle shirt he was wearing. Heart pounding against his chest, Aurox tensed, trying to stop himself from killing Stark.

Why was he so angry all of a sudden? It wasn't like the guy had done anything. And then it hit him and he swallowed, fear curling through his system.

Darkness still lurked within him. He could feel it, shivering at his side, ready to be commanded until it couldn't be commanded anymore. He could almost see it in the air, a slight dark shadow that seemed almost invisible against the white...

There wasn't much Darkness in him, but Darkness there was indeed. Energy pulsated between he and Zoey, and he heard the tainted High Priestess's horrible voice in his head, giving him an order: _Turn around. _As much as the Light within him warred with his Dark calling, he spun around and faced her. She was standing right behind him. Her long, auburn hair billowed in the sudden wind, and her cold green eyes pierced his. The terrifying white bull materialized at her side, a cold twist of his lips showing that he was smiling- in a way.

"You have chosen Light and turned away from me, your creator, your Priestess... your mother," Neferet finally said, smiling almost angrily. "You were to be my beautiful vessel; a weapon of mass destruction- of chaos."

"I love Zoey," Aurox whispered, his heart beating faster as the realization of it exploded through his soul. "I love Zoey," he repeated louder. "There's something between us that we can't ignore- a spark- a connection. I love her- and if it means giving your command up to be with her, I'll give that up readily."

"I know you will," Neferet snapped. "Nyx has tainted you- given you the soul of the human boy she loved, Heath Luck, so that you may have feelings for Zoey. But the Goddess couldn't make you love the little bitch. The feelings you have for her are also your own." Neferet turned to the sky, Darkness throbbing almost excitedly between her fingers.

"The love with Zoey Redbird is destined to be," the white bull laughed from beside her, just before fading away so that Aurox couldn't see him, even though his presence still lingered in the air.

"But since you were created for me, there is a part of you that is still bond to me, and always will be, whether the connection is good or bad." Neferet smiled. "At the moment it is bad. You have not fully chosen Light, and you cannot until Zoey parts Darkness and sees you with True Sight. And she does not know how to do that."

"I'm sure she will find out." Aurox's body was shaking- not in fear, but in anger. He was really tiring of Neferet ordering him around as if he were her slave- which he honestly believed he wasn't anymore. He could make his own decisions. However, his body was shivering in a different way, too- a more familiar way. Aurox knew that if he changed forms now, in a moment where he was angry, he would lose the already small connection with Light, and he didn't want to do that. He forced himself to calm down.

"We'll see about that." Neferet laughed.

"What are you doing here, Neferet?" He realized it was the first time he'd called her that, instead of Priestess. Her name in his mouth seemed to sizzle through him with delicious Light. He could speak her name now!

She seemed shocked when her name passed his lips, but the shock only remained for a second before the evil-joy mask was back on. "I was here to alarm you. Diverting from my path could be a very dangerous thing to do."

"How so?" he cried.

"When Light has you, your invulnerability will shatter, and you will be as normal as a fledgling. It will be very easy for you to be killed. Plus, outside of the shapeshifting, you will be human."

"I don't care," he realized. "I would give up anything to be with Zoey."

"Of course you would," Neferet agreed. "But would she do the same for you?" She laughed and snapped her fingers. Darkness seemed to wash over her image, causing her to fade away as if she'd been blown by the wind. As if on a schedule, Darkness crackled from his fingers, floating over to Zoey Redbird.

"No!" Aurox screamed. The Darkness was going to destroy her, rip her apart and eat her alive, and then there would be nothing left of the beautiful, divine Fledgling High Priestess.

_Stark_

It had started off as a dream, just a couple of weeks ago, and now it was really happening.

Darkness wrapped around Zoey like chains. She screamed as it tightened around her, making a veil, and choked over her screams. People stared at her, but passed her off as someone not quite right in the head, a crazy person.

The dream exactly, only this time Stark didn't have a sword.

And then suddenly the Guardian Sword seemed to materialize in his hands. _"Fight, Guardian." _Seoras's voice erupted in his mind, seemingly vibrating with power. _"Fight the Darkness with all your might, and combat it with Light." _

"Hey, that rhymed," Stark murmured, but he didn't dwell on that for too much longer, swinging the sword at the growing Darkness with as much strength as he could muster. It pierced through easily, but the Darkness grew right back, just like in the dream.

It wasn't happening this way again. He was not going to let Darkness eat her.

Zoey tried to scream through the Darkness's binds, but it wasn't happening. Stark slashed three more times, cutting her arms free, but before he could slash again the Darkness had reappeared. What good was this sword if it couldn't even stop Darkness?

"Stop!" A deep, intimidating voice penetrated the beach, and Stark turned and stared at the person who'd spoken. It was Aurox. He strode quickly over to Stark, a determined look in his eyes- a kind look that made Stark instantly see that something had changed within him. "Stop. All you're doing is making it worse. Only I can destroy this Darkness."

"What do you mean?" Stark shouted. "Why can't I do it?"

"When Light combats Darkness, it cannot be destroyed... but Darkness can destroy Darkness, and mortality can best immortality." Stark gasped as Aurox ripped the black muscle shirt he was wearing off and changed into a huge bull, with glistening white flanks, his horns seeming to sparkle in the sunlight. Stark saw the others staring at him, gasping. Some of the red fledglings were staring up into the sun. It was rising up into the sky, and soon they would burn if they didn't get back to the hotel.

Aurox the bull lunged straight for Zoey. Stark's instinct was to jump in front of her, but he forced himself to stand in his spot- for some reason he trusted Aurox, and he knew his trust was correct when the bull's horns sliced through the Darkness around Zoey and _it didn't grow back. _

Aurox continued slashing until all the Darkness had been destroyed, fading away as it fell from Zoey. She gasped weakly, falling to the ground, and Stark caught her before she could hit her face in the sand. He felt her pulse, which was still beating strong and pure through her body. She was alive, and she would be fine.

Aurox shifted back into a human, and everyone gasped when they realized that he was totally and completely naked. He looked bigger than the last time Stark had seen him, as if he'd been lifting weights. He didn't really want to think about that. He turned and looked back at Zoey, letting his Guardian Sword arm fall.

"Stark," she whispered weakly. "Will I be... okay?"

"You're going to be fine." Tears shined in his eyes, and he didn't try to hide them.

Zoey turned to Aurox, and in an almost unrecognizable voice she whispered something. He nodded, smiling, seeming to understand, and turned, walking away. Stark realized he'd never seen Aurox smile.

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." Zoey kept murmuring, her eyes wide. Stark swept her up and carried her, turning to the others. "Guys, we need to get Zoey back to the hotel, and those of us who are red need to get inside anyway."

"He's right," Stevie Rae agreed. "It's pretty warm out here already. We should probably go with them."

Everyone packed their stuff up, and they all left the beach. The entire time Zoey was whispering something to herself about a seer stone... destiny... True Sight.

_Aurox_

After he was several miles away from the beach and had found clothes to wear, Aurox sat down, rested his chin on his palm, and started to think.

"The white bull said the love with Zoey was destined to be," he murmured to himself, almost in a trance. "So if it's destined to be... does that mean Zoey will choose me?"

He stared straight ahead, looking upon the fountain of Nyx and Erebus before him, thinking about the first time he'd seen it and the impact it had taken. A shiver seemed to roll through him as a diaphanous light shimmered around the fountain. Entranced, Aurox stepped forward as the light moved ethereally, fading in and out of existence. He was sure the light was tethered to the Otherworld, and that was why it was barely visible.

Nyx's voice flittered through his mind. He knew it was her because she sounded so kind, beautiful, and wise. _"My Aurox, I will allow you to bear witness to what your future will be like if Zoey Redbird chooses you." _Aurox blinked again and the light flitted between him and the fountain, seeming to open a pathway, a window into the future.

He saw himself and Zoey in a huge, four-post bed. He looked different. His once moonstone-colored eyes were now blue, and his hair looked different- a little darker. His features looked more human. Zoey looked the same, though there was something much more mature about her- she was a Changed vampyre. Aurox looked down at her and whispered, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she whispered.

Aurox kissed her lips gently, and she seemed to moan, moving closer to her and slipping off the thinly-concealing bathrobe that covered her body. Her breasts caressed his already naked chest, and he thought he had never seen something more beautiful. He watched himself slide his jeans off and go inside her, smiling as she moaned and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Drink from me," he whispered.

Zoey grasped his neck, pulled herself up and sank her teeth into his neck. Even though he was only watching, he could _feel _the pleasure that the future Aurox felt, the desire that he already felt growing for her in that moment. The vision shifted. Now Zoey was asleep, snuggled into his arms, and he was kissing her forehead. It shifted again and she was fighting a great Darkness, a powerful sword in her hand, Aurox at her side. Together they charged at the Darkness.

Aurox's vision faded, and he gasped as the light skittered to ribbons, and with it his last image of Zoey Redbird.

XOXO,

Casey


	2. Chapter TwentyFive

Hidden

**Chapter 25 (Part III)**

**Chapters 23, 24 and 25 were originally written as one chapter, but it was so long that I decided to split it into 3 parts, because I like my chapters to be under 3,000 words and it was over 8,000. The same format might happen for the final two chapters if it's long enough. You'll see seven characters in this one, six of which you've heard from before, and one you've never heard, not in the entire series. **

**Here you go! This chapter makes everything in the first two culminate and also leaves us at a baffling cliffhanger that will not only answer questions but ask more.**

**UPDATE: The chapters will each be posted daily, at 7:05. The next chapter should be posted tomorrow if I edit it in time. Also, this chapter will make one of the most major plots in the next one culminate, so pay close attention to Neferet's part. The next chapter should be normal again; I don't know, I'm only halfway through it. **

_Neferet_

She smiled, staring at her hotel room window, at the delicious Darkness that pulsated and throbbed around her, and remembering the night when she'd created Aurox. It had seemed like the world had fallen into place at that moment for her. But she'd been wrong. Now, in about three days, she was going to be excommunicated, stripped of her role as High Priestess, and shunned by all vampyres.

Or so they thought.

Neferet had a deliciously chaotic plan; a plan that she was almost certain was going to work. The plan wasn't complete yet. That was the final issue, the part she was working over now.

And this idea just couldn't fail.

She rubbed her hands together, smiling at the vestiges of Darkness before her. "Consort, I need your aid," she whispered. Power drifted through her, and her Consort's beautiful white flanks appeared before her.

_"Yes, my heartless one?"_ His voice was erotic to her- she wanted to listen to it forever.

"May you present me with another servant? This one will not be a vessel, but a vampyre who is tethered to me- who can only listen to the words I say."

_"As you know, you must present a sacrifice if I am to do this." _

Neferet tapped her chin, considering. "A sacrifice... what are the qualifications?"

_"The sacrifice must be a human- only humanity fuels the blood of the vampyre."_

"Human..." Neferet stared straight ahead, the diaphanous light that seemed to radiate from the beautiful white flanks of the bull bouncing off her already dim skin. "Human... Can it be any human?"

_"As long as they are human," _the white bull agreed.

Neferet smiled, delicious Darkness seeming to coalesce along her arm, but it did not burn her once again. She was becoming used to its almost shadowlike touch. "Take me to the field house back in Tulsa!" she ordered the Darkness. The sticky black threads clung to her like chains, lifting her seductive body in the air and flying her over to the field house, where Lenobia, the Horse Mistress, and her Consort Travis were peacefully sleeping. She could hear the human's snores, and his Percheron Bonnie's snorts- she was awake.

Neferet's smile grew as she landed. Flicking her fingers toward the field house, she watched as Darkness penetrated the wood, turning it into fire. Lenobia would suffer tonight. She turned her gaze to the dorms. The fire spread over to them, where she was certain the fledglings and vampyres slept. Many more would mourn.

She turned away, walking into the Darkness, and seeming to disappear in the blue night.

_Lenobia_

_Fire. _

The terrible fire was the first thing she sensed, smelled.

_Fire, dancing along the one she loved, killing him... Stealing him from her forever... _

Her eyes flew open, but she could still feel the dream playing out in her soul. An image of Martin floated before her. Beautiful, he was. Brown-skinned, with those amazing eyes she loved to stare into. Beside it was an image of Travis- so different in looks, yet so similar in soul. The two locked eyes before focusing on Lenobia, and Martin seemed to melt into Travis.

_The smell of fire was growing stronger..._

The image of Travis melted into the real Travis, who was snoring peacefully beside her in her bed. Travis's eyes flew open, and he stared up at her as the dream faded. "Lenobia, girl, there's fire!" he cried, staring at her for a second before jumping up and putting his jeans on. "Fire," she muttered, sitting up in bed, her eyes widening. "Fire... There is a fire at hand..."

_Heat curled around her body as she screamed, reality breaking through to shock. The fire was real!_

Lenobia shot out of bed, her long hair swinging neatly behind her as she raced outside. The dorms were set aflame, and so was the field house. Bonnie and the rest of the horses were standing a safe distance away from the House of Night. Shocked, she watched as the house she'd lived in for decades melted to the ground, destroyed.

A shiver of anger roared through her as she watched the dorms burn. Travis raced inside, braving the flames to rescue the fledglings and vampyres. She saw the image of Martin doing something similar. No. The Goddess wasn't going to take her lover away from her again. His fate would be different this time.

Lenobia took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and ran in after him. The flames licked around her body, and she heard Travis shouting for people to keep calm. She followed the sounds of the noise upstairs. As the heat increased over her body, she finally found the group of fledglings, a bunch of what looked like third and fourth formers. Amongst them, she could see Red, a fledgling she recognized from when the Raven Mockers had attacked the House of Night, and Drew Partain, one of those with a prejudice toward Rephaim. Travis was standing before them, talking, when he turned around and saw her. "Lenobia!" he shouted. "What are you doing in here? You could be killed!"

"I don't care," she cried. "As long as it's not you."

Travis took a deep breath and turned back to the fledglings. Before he could speak again, the roof began to collapse in on them, embers and pieces of wood falling and hitting them like little pinches- or tiny stabs. "Run!" he cried. Lenobia turned and ran, the fledglings and Travis behind her.

The stairs were only a stone's throw away from the rooms, and Lenobia began to run down them before she realized they were already alight with flame. She sobbed with despair as the stairs melted into the flame. There was no way they could escape the building now.

It was sick and twisted how fate had changed to include her this time. It wasn't going to just be Travis that was going to die in the fire. This time, Lenobia was going to join her Consort. She couldn't fathom it. But at least she wasn't going to lose him this time. She was going to join him in the Otherworld.

The only question that pierced her mind in the never-ending moment was: _Why on earth would Nyx return him to me, only to have him die again?_ And then the building exploded in fire and Darkness.

_Zoey_

I awakened, and it felt like fire was coalescing along my veins. I couldn't move.

It was strange that fire would feel like an enemy to me, since I had an affinity for it. But I didn't question the heat that coalesced along my body. It seemed to lessen, and at some point it started to feel good- raw. I threw my head back and moaned as the fire spread through my body. I could see the beautiful face of Duantia, the High Council priestess, and hear her words: "_At 12 AM there will be only three days, and the third day is the day of Neferet's interrogation."_

And then my eyes flew open and I stared over at Stark, as he stared at me, fear in his eyes. The fire had faded. "Am... am I okay?"

"You're fine," he muttered, his eyes wide with shock.

I could hear Neferet's eerie laugh in the background, pounding through my eardrums as if she were right there. I whipped my head toward the alarm clock on the dresser.

_"At 12 AM there will be only three days, and the third day is the day of Neferet's interrogation."_

I gasped.

12 AM, Tuesday morning.

_Johnny_

Jonathan stared straight ahead. The diaphanous clouds seemed to swim around him as if there was an ocean of white. He closed his eyes, remembering for what seemed like the millionth time the last time he'd kissed Neferet- the last time his lips had felt like new after hers had met them.

He hadn't seen his princess in so long- since she'd been Marked and forced to leave him behind, separated from him. It had almost seemed like she'd forgotten about him, but he would always have love for her.

The white lights around him brightened, and Nyx, the Goddess of Night and Vampyres, appeared before him. Her long, dark hair billowed in the wind. "Merry meet, Jonathan," she said with a beautiful smile that made her look almost human.

"Merry meet, my Goddess," he muttered, smiling up at her with as much energy as he could muster. He didn't see the Goddess often, but when he did she always made him feel so special about himself.

"Would you like to see your Neferet again?" Nyx smiled brightly at him.

He gasped- he couldn't believe his luck. "Are you serious?"

"I can return you to her, right now," Nyx promised.

"Of course I would like that!" he cried. "Thank you so much, my Goddess Nyx."

"You are welcome," Nyx said. "Of course, reuniting with Neferet could save her life- or it could destroy her utterly."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Neferet has moved on to become a powerful vampyre High Priestess- or at least, that is what she masquerades as. She is truly a Dark Tsi Sgili, the first ever vampyre Tsi Sgili- they are witches of terrible deception- with incredible power over Darkness. Neferet holds the key to the destruction of the world- but you hold the key to her destruction."

"How so?"

"If Neferet sees you again, love will affect her, causing her to rethink her Darkness, which will make her immortality wash away slowly, though there is a ritual to complete this. In her moment of weakness, my Priestess Zoey Redbird will step up and battle her, and if Neferet wins the battle she becomes the Queen of Darkness and vampyres, the Consort to the white bull. If she loses, Zoey becomes the Queen of Light and vampyres, the servant to the black bull, and the first ever Fledgling Queen."

"My girl is evil?" Johnny couldn't believe it. Neferet? Neferet, the pure and beautiful girl who'd sneak him in every night and kiss him? Neferet, the girl who always seemed like she was hiding something... There had always been something off about her, an edge... An edge that she liked.

"Very evil. But if she dies, she will join you in the Otherworld."

Johnny couldn't be that selfish... But could he? And he would redeem his girl's soul, saving her life, and they could be together at last.

After a long moment, he nodded. "Yes, I will do it."

Nyx nodded, smiling. "You made the right choice." She closed her eyes and muttered something that he didn't understand. After she was finished, he felt himself fading... leaving the Otherworld.

A human had died to complete Neferet's sacrifice... Just which human was it?


	3. Chapter TwentySix

Hidden

**Chapter 26**

**This chapter is going to surprise you, and there is some Lenobia/Travis here, but the rest, you should be okay. Next chapter should finally see Neferet's interrogation, and then chapter 28 will be the last chapter, plus the epilogue, which I have been considering not writing. In this chapter, you will see a lot of romance, but there won't be much action- the action's coming, trust me. If you haven't read ****_Lenobia's Vow_****, there are serious spoilers here.**

**Also- I'm not going to hold you guys down for reviews anymore, but could you please do me a favor and check out my preface of ****_Titanic: The Vampire Remix_****? I think it's good and I need at least 10 reviews to continue it, thanks. Also, I am working on the next chapter of ****_If It Were You_****, so that should be the next thing I post to Fanfiction. **

**Enjoy!**

_Lenobia_

The flames curled around her, seething into her skin and causing her to cough, and Lenobia honestly saw her life flash before her eyes.

She could see herself living with her mother for so long, and Cecile dying and her having to take her place and marry in the Americas, meeting Martin and so instantly falling in love with him, and him being violently ripped from her life.

She could see coming to the Tower Grove House of Night first, and then the Chicago House of Night, where she became a Horse Mistress, and finally being transferred to Tulsa's House of Night, where she'd met Neferet. She could see the evil Priestess's gleam- that gleam in her eye that had alerted her to the fact that not all was right with Neferet. But she'd ignored it of course. She hadn't felt the Darkness strong enough to be alarmed- or so she thought. She'd gone on and become "friends" with the Tsi Sgili, unknowingly delving deeper into Neferet's Dark magic.

Lenobia saw the last days of her life, with Travis, as the two grew together and she began to realize he was not simply Travis- he was Martin returned to her. She finally saw it now. As she stared at the broken, bloody body of Travis beside her, she saw a white mist emerge from his body like a sedative mist. From the mist stepped her Martin. He stared at her, smiling sadly.

_"We can finally be together, Lenobia, girl," _he whispered. And with one last look at her, he turned, sinking into Travis's body. Something strange happened then, as Travis's wounds seemed to heal, and his eyes flew open. She'd been sure he was dead, and he had been. Something had given him new life.

Travis raised his head and stared at Lenobia, looking like he was in a trance. The building was going to collapse on them at any moment. Lenobia's body caught up with her thoughts as she grasped Travis's hand tightly, unwilling to let go, and rose shakily to her feet. "We... have to get... out of here," she croaked.

"Now," he whispered. "Come..." The rest of the fledglings rose to their feet. Fire still crackled around them, but something had changed now. Strength pounded through Lenobia, a siphon directly from Nyx, and she grasped Travis, putting him on her back. Like an Amazonian queen, the queen of whom she was the namesake, Lenobia leaped, falling lightly to the ground- and walked straight into the crackling flames.

It didn't hurt as badly as she'd feared, but she could feel herself melting, fading as she died slowly. She would return for the rest of them, but first she had to get Travis out of there. After what seemed like endless walking, they finally reached the door. Lenobia was eternally grateful to see that the fire hadn't touched it yet. She opened it lightly and lay Travis on the ground as they stepped outside the dorms.

The school was beautiful beside it, in perfect contrast to what had happened with the dorms. They were cracking, blackened with burned fire. Travis was too weak to do anything, but he raised a weak hand. _"Go back for them," _he whispered, and then his eyes closed. Lenobia knew he wasn't dead, but the sight reminded her so of when Martin had left her that she had to suppress a shiver of sadness.

She stared at the burning building. It hadn't been built to burn, and it would collapse soon enough. Lenobia was certain that if she didn't rescue the fledglings soon enough, she would die along with them. But she didn't care. The Goddess's strength filled her once more, and she squared her shoulders.

"My life is now insignificant," she muttered softly to herself. Taking a deep breath, Lenobia stepped back into the burning building.

_Neferet_

Neferet watched the misty Darkness creep forward, surrounding her as it drank its intent. It hurt, but she barely noticed the pain anymore, even though it had been the first time she'd felt pain in a long time. She guessed this spell had been too strong to take from her without pain. The Darkness coalesced away from her and formed a circle, creating an entirely new being.

The human had died. Travis Foster had died trying to protect the fledglings, just as she'd known he would. An evil grin was pasted to Neferet's face as she watched the Darkness begin to create a body. Finally, the Darkness slid off of its creation.

The body was beautiful.

It was a vampyre. Male. The vampyre had long black hair that fell to his shoulders, reminding her of Kalona. His dark golden eyes stared back at her, shining. His body was muscular, his skin smooth and pale, and he looked like he could take on even the Goddess herself and win. The tattoos that were drawn across his face were drawings of Darkness itself. He was wearing a strange black kilt that seemed like a badge of honor. He opened his mouth and prepared to speak.

Suddenly, Darkness came from within her heart and soul. She screamed, falling to her knees, as pain came to her entire body. It felt like she was dying. Could she die? She was immortal, but did that firmly guarantee her a pass from death?

As quickly as the Darkness had left her, it became Light, flying into the vampyre's body. His eyes widened, and with a sudden shiver, they changed color. They were now a beguiling green. Green... That reminded her of something...

She hadn't thought of her lover Jonathan for years, but she knew Johnny was the key to her heart. He was the only boy she'd ever truly loved, and this vampyre's eyes were exactly like his. Her heart seemed to freeze. When the vampyre blinked, he suddenly looked so much like Johnny that Neferet froze.

"Johnny?" she whispered, sounding so much like the teenage girl she'd been before she'd gotten Marked.

The vampyre blinked again, and he suddenly returned to normal. He spoke, his voice deep. "No, my Mistress. I do not have a name yet. I exist only to serve you."

_He sounded like Johnny! _Neferet shielded herself with Darkness. What had gone wrong with this creature?

"I name you Theseus, after the mortal Greek hero of the same name. Use the name well- it is a blessing. When the vampyres in this world of Light are dead, you will say that Theseus has killed them." Neferet grinned as Theseus opened his hand and a black sword made from Darkness appeared.

"I swear to protect you and only you, my Queen," he vowed.

"Yes, queen." She knew she wouldn't simply be Queen for much longer; soon she would be the Goddess, would watch as the world burned. She would take on Nyx and win.

Neferet laughed darkly to herself and prepared for an interrogation that would take a turn for the worse- for Zoey Redbird, of course.

_Lenobia_

She raced inside the dorms, her heart pounding with energy as she stared up at the stairs. The fledglings were waiting there, defeated. When they saw her, they perked up. "Lenobia!" they squealed.

"I am here to help," she vowed. Lenobia took a deep breath and performed that amazing leap once more. She finally saw what vampyres were capable of, truly. All vampyres had this power- they just had to achieve true loyalty to Nyx.

"I need you to do the exact same things I just did," Lenobia instructed. When the fledglings' faces were full of confusion, she continued. "You have the power. You just have to let the Goddess into you."

"How do we do that?" a short, blonde girl asked.

"Concentrate. Breathe. You will know when Nyx is truly inside you." Lenobia took a deep breath, as she'd done before, and the other fledglings followed suit. She watched as they squared their shoulders, looking so much stronger than she'd ever seen them, and jumped from the ledge into the flames. She followed them, but this time the fire seemed to sweep away from her as if Nyx's magic was shielding her, guiding her.

When they finally made it out of the dorms, she pulled Travis up, putting him on her back, and they ran as it exploded into flame and Darkness. She knew Darkness was behind this because as soon as the building collapsed, the fire blew away, and the twisting in her gut finally faded. Lenobia collapsed to the ground, and Travis fell with her.

"Lenobia! Are you okay?" the blond girl cried, racing to her and Travis. She felt like she was dying. Nyx's magic had left her, and now she was weak. Burns, cuts, scrapes, and scars lined her body. She was going to die.

"I..." She couldn't even speak. Soot lined her lungs, and she coughed when she tried to talk.

Travis reached weakly down to his pocket, pulling a knife from inside. As quickly as he could, he slashed the skin on his throat, so that it wept blood. Lenobia's eyes widened slightly.

"Drink," he whispered.

Shaking, Lenobia raised her lips to the cut on his throat, and began to drink.

Something was different this time.

The magic that floated between him as Lenobia sipped his blood was amazing. It felt hot, as if she was burning, but this time the fire was good. Travis moaned as she rolled on top of him, not caring that the other fledglings were watching her. She heard their gasps, but she ignored those as well. Travis's blood was amazing. It was then that their Imprint intensified, and she finally found herself healing his wound with her saliva. She looked down at her body and gasped. All her wounds and scars had been completely healed, and she was normal again.

She rose to her feet. She still felt weak inside, but she knew that death couldn't have her this time. She was going to be fine. And Travis looked like he was healing, too. Something had happened when she'd drank his blood, but she didn't think about that for too long.

The only question in her head now was: _where on earth were all these fledglings going to live?_

_Kalona_

They boarded the plane quickly, not hesitating in any type of way. Thanatos was close to him, both physically and mentally, and he sat in the seat after loading their suitcases into the cargo hold, distraught.

"What is troubling you?" she asked, after noticing his distraught look.

"It's nothing," he lied, but Thanatos was Imprinted with him- she could tell when he was lying. She sent a sharp look at him, pursing her lips.

"It's just that I am anxious to see Neferet dealt with, but I do not want the Council to simply shun her existence. I want her destroyed." He felt a cold fire in his system, and he knew that Darkness was near him. He forced himself to calm down.

"I want the same." Thanatos's words surprised him as she looked at him. "Neferet has stirred up trouble in vampyre society for as long as I can remember, and I want her to be gone from our lives. I will vote for it when her judgment day finally comes."

"And it will come," Kalona agreed as the plane took off. They were headed for Europe.

"So it will."

** Edit: After some deliberation, I've officially decided I want the story to end at 28 chapters. The next two chapters will be in part format- chapter 27 is part 1, and chapter 28 is part 2. I don't know about the epilogue yet. **

**XOXO,**

** Casey**


	4. Chapter TwentySeven

Hidden

**Chapter 27- Part I**

**Here we are, Fledglings! We've finally reached the last leg of my ****_Hidden _****Fanfiction! The climax is going to shock you, and there will be a twist ****_no one _****saw coming. And yes, there will be a cliffhanger. This was originally one chapter, but was too long- almost over 10, 000 words- and there was a part where I could obviously split it, so having said that I did. This chapter will see the final hours before Neferet's interrogation, and we'll see some Stoey, Aurey, and Stephaim. There'll be about seven points of view in this chapter alone. **

**Also, the poll is still ongoing, but I have a new one for you guys. Do you think I should continue this Fanfiction and write a sequel to it, or do you think I should wait until Hidden is released and write what I think will happen in the 11****th**** book? I may do both- which is also an option- but I highly doubt the latter. **

**One last thing. If It Were You chapter 2 is finally up after such a long time of waiting, and I reposted the new and improved Mark of Athena- I will continue to write it even after the book is released. Could you do me a favor and go review those? **

**Now I'll shut up so you can enjoy the finale! Here we go...**

**Enjoy!**

_Zoey_

When I woke up, there was silence in the room. I stretched out, thinking that my hand was going to find Stark's arm, or his chest. Something to indicate that he was in the bed with me. But I found nothing.

Confused, I sat up, my eyes scanning the room. _Where the hell was he? _"Stark?" I called, hoping that maybe he was in the bathroom or hidden in some sort of corner. I was relieved when I heard his voice coming from the bathroom.

I walked toward the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" I called. When he didn't answer, I twisted the knob, surprised that it wasn't locked. I pushed the door open- and screamed when I saw that it wasn't Stark standing behind it.

It was Aurox.

"Aurox!" I chided. "You scared the crap out of me! How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"I came in through the window- your Stark left it open last night," he said softly, smiling at me. The smile was so sexy I couldn't breathe. Why did Aurox have to be so damn _hot?_

"Well, that's... good, I guess," I said in the softest voice I could manage. _Oh, God. Why was I so turned on by Aurox right now?_

"You know, Zoey, all last night I thought of you... and only you." His smile grew. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said softly, strangely drawn to him. What was wrong with me today? As I stared into his eyes, a strange sense of love filled me and I was taken back- back into the Otherworld, a realm heartbreakingly far away from my own, several weeks ago- a memory...

...

_Heath was staring at me as though he were going to do something bad. I'd been expecting this. Even though I'd been fading away, of course the little shreds of happiness- of humanity- I had been clinging to have to fade away. _

_ He couldn't just leave me here. But he'd said he was going to. Without him I would be nothing. I'd shatter completely and become a Caionic'Shi, and Neferet and Kalona would rule the world. I was nothing without Heath. _

_ But I watched helplessly as Heath began to glow. The moon-kissed mist that covered his skin brightened, growing in luminescence until it was so bright I had to turn my face. He smiled one last small smile at me, and disappeared into the abyss. _

_ But, like I'd expected to, I didn't break. I didn't shatter or fall to pieces. I was already broken enough. I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself, and continued my reckless pacing. _

_ Outside of the grove, I could hear the sound of ravens. _

...

I stared at Aurox and wonder why he'd brought back that memory- it wasn't connected to Heath's soul being within him in any way. Why had that memory come to me, and not one of Heath's?

"I am Heath Luck," Aurox whispered, the seduction leaving his voice- suddenly he sounded like a little kid. A scared, heartbroken little kid, who was uncertain that the girl he loved really loved him for him. "His soul is almost completely merged with my body, and we are to become one. It is destined to be. If you choose me, you'll not only be choosing Heath but you will truly be choosing me."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, pressing my fingers to my temples. But before he could answer me, a knock on the door caused him to blink. He pressed his lips quickly to mine and turned, hopping out of the window quicker than I could say "breakfast". I cried out and ran to the window, knowing we were about thirteen stories up- the fall could've killed him. But he was standing perfectly on the ground, no injuries whatsoever. He looked back up at me, smiled sadly, and disappeared into the day.

I stared after him for a moment, and turned, walking to the door. I pulled it open. Stark was standing outside of it. He looked tired, strangely, like he'd been suffering strain. As he looked at my face, the fatigue faded from his own and he melded closer to me, his body seeming to vibrate with energy again. He threw his arms around me. "Zoey," he whispered, smiling into my hair. "You're awake."

"Where were you?" I demanded, disentangling myself from him. Sure, the hug had been hot, but I wasn't letting him off the hook about this one.

"I was just getting the others ready- we're going to Neferet's interrogation, remember? It's her trial," he said.

I felt a huge lump in my throat. "Wait. What do you mean, it's her trial?"

"They've moved the date of her trial up to today," Stark said calmly. "Don't be nervous about anything. Neferet's been caught and you're a Queen. You can handle this."

I tried to swallow the sudden fear I felt in my gut, telling me Stark was wrong. Could it be premonition?

"So what exactly does a trial entail?" I asked, sitting down on the bed and pulling him with me. He sat beside me.

"It's basically like a normal ritual. The High Priestess walks into the center of the room with her consort- the guy has to be connected to her in some sort of way. She casts a cleansing spell to wash herself, and her circle, of the darkness that has tainted them. Then she cleanses the guilty party- which is Neferet. Neferet will have a witness, and you will have a witness. The two sides will prove their points with evidence until the Council chooses which side they believe. If it's the High Priestess's side- your side- the criminal will be imprisoned for life, since she killed so many fledglings and vampyres. If they take Neferet's side, you will be admonished, and lose respect from the other vampyres, and Neferet will walk with no charges."

"Why are we having a trial?" I snapped. "The High Council has seen proof that Neferet is evil. _Why the hell do they STILL not believe us?!"_

Stark shivered with the power of my voice. I forced myself to try to calm down- I didn't want to offend him in any type of way.

I took a deep breath, smiling up at him. "So, breakfast, eh?"

_Shaylin_

She'd been sadly out of touch with the rest of the fledglings since she came with them, but now she could finally _see. _Her gift was so clear in front of her, so plain that she couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out yet. In order to use True Sight correctly, you had to be able to see.

She took a deep breath, stretching, and thought of Nyx, the Goddess of Night who had gifted her with these extraordinary gifts. Instantly the Goddess appeared before her, smiling, but did not say anything. Nyx was beautiful, her hair long and black, her eyes a bottomless pit of night.

Shaylin refocused herself on Neferet, the tainted Tsi Sgili who had caused all this mess, and thought of her. But this time, the True Sight didn't work so easily. Several ribbons of Darkness surrounded her, moving close to her. Shaylin screamed as she was taken back into a short but very meaningful memory- a memory that wasn't hers.

_Neferet_

The High Priestess stared at the students below her. She could do whatever she wanted to them. Power flowed through her, and she tried desperately not to let it show on her face.

Neferet was elated. She'd finally given herself to Darkness completely, and now was the time to exact her powers.

"Who out of the five of you were fighting?" Neferet stared the vain little brats down. Finally, two of them raised their hands, shivering as though she had a knife to their necks.

"Follow me," she commanded them, her voice as deadly as a knife itself. The fledglings looked at each other briefly, but decided they didn't want her to attack them just yet, and followed her to her office. Neferet didn't switch the lamp on, and she turned off her computer light. This would be easier in the dark.

"You know what the punishment for fighting is." Neferet used the power of a High Priestess, as well as a small amount of Darkness, to command her voice.

"We know, and we're sorry," the fledgling on the left said, his face red with embarrassment.

"You are not sorry." Neferet turned toward her window, her auburn hair flowing beautifully down her back. "If you were sorry, this wouldn't have been an issue."

"I..."

"Enough!" she snapped, finally fed up. She was sick of these stupid fledglings trying to explain themselves. She touched the two of them with her forearm. Darkness spread along their shoulders and they both screamed. She laughed for a while at their pain, but she finally realized that all she was doing was making it worse for herself. If anyone found out she'd used Darkness, she would be in trouble- very much trouble.

Neferet snapped and the Darkness stopped. There was blood on the left fledgling's lip, which Neferet handed him a tissue for. "Go," she ordered. "Do not disturb me."

The two fledglings left without a word, and Neferet smiled, satisfied.

Her phone buzzed, and she tapped the button and pressed it gingerly to her ear. "Hello?"

"We have a student in the infirmary," Professor Penthilesia said in her Spanish accent. "Brought here by her grandmother. The woman says her daughter's name is Zoey Redbird."

"I'll see her," Neferet said, preparing to hang up the phone.

"There's something different about her, Priestess."

"How so?"

Penthilesia took a deep breath before speaking. "Her Mark is already filled in."

"Impossible!"

"I thought so too, until I'd seen it for myself."

"Well, I will see for _myself. _I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, bye."

"Goodbye." Neferet hung up the phone and smirked. A powerful fledgling she could use to her advantage? This was turning out to be the best year ever.

She never could've guessed the terrible struggle that would come from the young Fledgling High Priestess. Maybe she should've seen it coming. After all, the child _was _special.

_Shaylin_

Shaylin gasped and sat straight up, her eyes wide. The vision had been the sixth of seven preordained visions about Neferet's past, which meant there was one more. No one else in their circle had an S in their name... she wondered who would have this vision.

She stared at the wall before her before she went back to thinking about the impending trial, and the doom that was to come. She didn't know just how right she was.

_Stevie Rae_

She smiled as Rephaim nuzzled her neck, his lips feeling warm and soft. "Hmm."

"What is it?" he asked. "Am I doing something wrong?" In between speaking, his lips worked their way down her body.

"Not at all," she said, grinning at him. "You make me feel so right about myself."

"Well, that's a good thing," he said, as his lips made their way across her chest. His almost arrogant nonchalance sent a chill of pleasure and desire down her spine.

After a few more kisses, Stevie Rae pushed his head off her. "We have to get ready for the trial."

Rephaim sighed, sitting up in bed and smiling at her. "You ready to finally bust Neferet?"

"Yes," Stevie Rae sighed. "She's been evil for too long now and has gone too long without being exposed. I can't wait to see the looks on the Council's faces when they give the ruling."

"Me either," he agreed. "Do you know if Thanatos and Father are here yet?"

"They just arrived a couple of minutes. Stark was supposed to be getting them and getting Zoey dressed, which we have to do," she confirmed softly.

"Maybe I don't want to get dressed yet," he admitted. "Maybe I want to lie here with you forever."

"As amazing as that sounds..." She recalled the electricity that had flowed through her whenever he'd touched her, and the connection between them that had only seemed to go stronger when they were together- and fade when they were apart. But then she thought about how much the world would be in peril if they didn't stop Neferet, and sighed. "We need to stop Neferet before she gets too powerful."

"You're right," he admitted, sighing along with her as they scurried to get dressed. In the bottom of her heart, Stevie Rae felt a strange turn, as though she'd made the right decision, but it had been a dangerous one. Little did she know how right she was. In a similar fashion to her best friend, she pressed her fingers to her temples, rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Ah, hell."

_Kalona_

Thanatos looked beautiful in the silvery gown; it shivered like a waterfall was running down her slender body. Even though she was skinny as though she had anorexia, or bulimia, the dress managed to make the few curves that her body did have stand out in a beautiful way. But even were she not wearing it, her body would've been beautiful to him- she was his High Priestess. She always looked beautiful.

Kalona was dressed normally, with no shirt, but today he was wearing slacks that were considerably tighter than most of the jeans or shorts he'd ever worn and dress shoes that shined like they'd been touched by Nyx. His hair was brushed lightly, so that it fell comfortably to his shoulders. He truly looked like a fallen god.

"Are you ready, my Priestess?" Kalona stared up at the High Priestess, who was biting her lip nervously. She'd finally seen the Tsi Sgili's Darkness, but she'd also trafficked with the Council for a long time. He knew she knew that it wasn't certain they would win the case, and if they didn't, Neferet was going to start a bloody, destructive war with humans that would destroy vampyre and human societies alike. Once humans were gone, Neferet would rise against the darkness as the new vampyre Goddess, challenging Nyx herself.

Thanatos took a deep breath and murmured something. He knew she was using her affinity when he heard the word _"death" _pass her lips. A bright red light appeared around her, and she sighed with relief. "I'm ready now."

Thanatos and Kalona looked at themselves in the mirror one last time. They were a couple of the stars, the most beautiful of all of them. They stared at each other for a moment, and he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was like energy- both of them felt stronger when it finally broke apart. He knew he was in love with her. She was the first woman since Nyx he could wholly claim belonged to him, was destined to be his. Thanatos had shown him love and kindness when no one else, even Zoey, would.

"Do you want to stay with me?" he asked as they left the hotel room. All the while down to the limousine they would arrive in, Thanatos was silent, and he feared that she hadn't heard him- or worse still, she would say no.

When they finally reached the limo, she put her head against his shoulder and murmured, "I do."

_Zoey_

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them.

We were sitting in the limo, and Thanatos and Kalona had finally arrived. The British limo driver looked back at us and started the car, and I felt awkward that Darius wasn't driving. I was surprised the limo was big enough to fit us all, and comfortably too.

"We are," they murmured at the same time. I could tell everyone was terrified, but they were receiving strength from love. I had my fingers thread through Stark's, and my head was rested against his chest. Rephaim's arms were wrapped around Stevie Rae as she sat in his lap. Shaunee, Erin and Damien were all holding hands in a strange circle. Kalona had his lips in Thanatos's hair. Even Darius and Aphrodite were close together. Shaylin and Kramisha were holding hands, smiling sadly at me and nodding. We all looked so nice, in dresses and tuxedos, even though my dress was a little uncomfortable.

"I think now would be the perfect time to pray," Thanatos said, smiling at me. "Zoey, you start."

I'd never really been good at prayer circles, but strength seemed to flow through me and I sighed, nodding. I closed my eyes and lowered my head so that I was almost in Stark's lap, and breathed before I spoke. "My Goddess Nyx, please give my circle and I the strength to best Neferet. Please give us the powers to keep control of our elements and stay connected to them. Please keep us connected to love, and always love."

"Always love," everyone repeated, opening their eyes.

"Can I say something?" Shaylin blurted, staring at me. I nodded anxiously as the limo turned into the parking lot of the palace, my stomach twisting. It was almost time.

"Nyx, you showed me a vision that I didn't understand, but I'm beginning to see Neferet's true weakness- true love. If I can use my gift to show the Council the truth tonight, we might beat her. So please give me as much strength as possible," she said. "Thank you, my Goddess."

"Always love," we repeated as the limo slid into the parking space. I stared over at Stark, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Are you ready?" he asked, moving a piece of hair from my eyes.

"Yes," I responded, smiling sadly.

"Okay, guys," Stevie Rae said, moving to open the door. "On the count of three, we're going to get out of the car."

"One..." Stark kissed my lips as the words came out of my lips, and I couldn't speak, so Rephaim continued it.

"Two..." He kissed Stevie Rae, following Stark's suit. Damien was the one to finish.

"Three." We all took a deep breath and got out of the car, walking directly into the eye of the storm, and into our fate- which wasn't exactly good.

_Outfits_

**_Thanks so much for reading! _** I know you guys are wondering about the outfits. Here are the links:

** Zoey's dress:**

imgres?imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2007/02_ &imgrefurl= 2007/02/08/&h=600&w=374&sz=42&tbnid=XbgmEM_FiLs91M:&tbnh=101

**Stevie Rae's dress: ** imgres?q=strapless+red+dresses&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=x1Gcd6jX3M8uPM:&imgrefurl= 2009/06/welcom

**Rephaim's tux:**

imgres?q=debonair+tuxedos&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=gC5E-W5rxqxtEM:&imgrefurl= royalty-free-images/fu

**Shaunee and Erin's dress (they're matching but Erin has on flats where Shaunee's wearing three-inch heels):**

imgres?q=gucci+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=d9VxhAqQ04zeTM:&imgrefurl= 20

**Shaylin's outfit: **

imgres?imgurl= . /_CR-qOBVH7E0/SbZY0S47eNI/AAAAAAAAAsU/jbOFX-L5ANg/s400/V274603_ &imgrefurl= 2009/

Damien's tux (it's the one on the left):

imgres?q=tuxedos+with+flowers&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=qBe5FmDRVC4k_M:&imgrefurl= trend

Stark's tux:

imgres?q=black+and+red+tuxedos&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=MVHvvWK1xX54JM:&imgrefurl= stock-ph

Kalona's slacks:

imgres?q=mens+black+slacks&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=6a5Fd97HHRpuBM:&imgrefurl= Clothing-Shoes/Burberry-Men

Thanatos's dress:

imgres?q=blue+shimmery+dresses&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=1-y0U_-YZ1n6fM:&imgrefurl= /dresse

Neferet's dress:

imgres?q=black+dresses+for+women&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=PzKeMvAX9cWl0M:&imgrefurl= black-dresses-for-women/

Kramisha's dress:

imgres?q=black+and+white+dresses+for+women&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=ofGR6ZZJWiz9fM:&imgrefurl= Clothing-Sho

**Thank you guys for staying with me this long. **

**A couple small spoilers about the finale: **

**_It will be the longest chapter in the book._**

**_Two characters (I won't say big or small) will die. _**

**_There will be a huge plot twist. _**

**_The ending will be a cliffhanger._**


	5. Chapter TwentyEight

Hidden

**Chapter 28- Part II**

**Here we are, Fledglings! **

**It's finally the final chapter of Hidden. I just want to thank everyone who favorited my story and has been there for me from day one. There are several guests I can't name, but these are the people who inspired me to continue writing this long:**

**Oopsz**

**As-tsi-lv Ga-tli-da**

**Alliycat301**

**Amulet black rose**

**Andrealeigh518**

**Anna Donovan**

**Arandal221**

**Dauntlesswithfears**

**Every Rose Hurts**

**HONLover4534**

**iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996 **

**Jaculyn**

**Jknightmares**

**Lilmexi17**

**MadGinge2012**

**Nekotenshishme**

**Nyx'sReincarnation**

**Olympusgirl88**

**Queenbea24**

**richelleStark15**

**Roza17**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Smokepelt**

**Stormbtr**

**Twilightmamaof3**

**Uracow99**

**Vampirefeverforever**

**Wolflover235**

**Z Elemental**

**Thanks to everyone who followed the story as well for your continued support! Even the negative reviews were moving- they gave me room to improve on the story and rework my mistakes. Thanks so much to all Fledglings, and to PC Cast for that amazing climax to Destined that made me wonder what was going to happen next- that's why I wrote this story. **

** Now here you go! The moment we've all been waiting for! *drumroll*. The epic climax of Hidden! **

** So far... Let's do a review of what's happened mostly in this book, and the plot points the final chapter (should) resolve. **

**Stevie Rae and Rephaim didn't have much of a part in this story, all their issues were mostly resolved. I promise you guys Stephaim will be bigger in the next one! And you'll find out why Rephaim was born human.**

**Zoey and Stark had the main plot. There will be a plot twist that will change their story drastically. Most of the story was Stephaim and Zark romance though. **

**Damien actually does have a part in the finale. You'll see why.**

**Aurox has a HUGE part in the finale. Actually he's almost bigger than Zoey. So is Shaylin. **

**The Twins and Kramisha are pretty small in the finale, but they will be bigger in the next one. **

**Aphrodite and Darius will be HUGE in the next one- actually they'll be bigger than Stephaim (sorry Stephaim lovers!)**

**You'll see the final Neferet vision, and it will actually be a vision of the future. **

**As said before, there will be a major plot twist that I'm sure NO one saw coming, and two (major) characters will die- in a way. **

**I just want to warn you guys- the finale is very climactic. It's also very sad. It may make you cry. I cried several times while writing it. The character of Neferet is just pure evil, and you hate her deep down to your soul in this chapter (you'll see why at the part where you start crying). It's also pretty long, the longest chapter in the book, so you won't have to worry about reading it quickly even though I know most of you will. **

**Some things about the future before I dive into it- I am confirming that I will finish the House of Night series (meaning that I will write the 11****th**** and 12****th**** books in my universe). The 11****th**** one is called REVEALED, and the 12****th**** one is still untitled, though I'm thinking about BATTLED. Review and tell me how you like the new titles. Another thing- I will not be writing an epilogue, but I will give you a preview of REVEALED pretty soon, as I've started on it already, or maybe just some spoilers and then the book itself. **

**Okay, I know you're ready to read the finale, so let me shut up and give it to you. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the final chapter of HIDDEN! **

_Zoey_

Slowly, we made our way inside the palace, like a funeral procession. It looked the same as it had last time I'd been inside- statue of Nyx and Erebus, and several other of the same remarks. Once we reached the door to the Council Chamber, Stark took my hand.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear. The sound of his voice sent relief and safeness through my body as if someone had poured it down into my soul, and I sighed. I didn't need to respond to him- he knew I was finally ready.

I took one last look at him before turning to my friends. "Okay, guys. This isn't really anything new to us- we're going to cast a circle in a few minutes. There should be a lot of people before us, so don't get comfortable. Think of Nyx and your love for her, and you'll be fine." I breathed in quickly before I looked at Damien. "Stark will lead me down into the chamber. You'll come behind me once I reach the High Council and bow. Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae will be right behind you. Aphrodite, Rephaim, and Kramisha, you'll go sit in the audience- you don't have much of a role this time, but you can witness if you'd like. Shaylin, you stay with us- come behind Stevie Rae. I have a feeling we'll need your True Sight. Kalona and Thanatos, you're my witnesses. You'll testify to the fact that Neferet is evil."

They all nodded, looking so supportive and kind that my heart seemed to swell up in my chest. I took another breath and spun around. My heart was fluttering, but I ignored its furious beats, and opened the door to the Council Chamber. It was set up a little more like a church this time, but the seats were all filled. As I opened the door, everyone stared at me, but I didn't care. I threaded my arm through Stark's and walked down the aisle.

A shudder went through me as I caught sight of Neferet. She looked so beautiful that it was amazing that something so pure could be so rotten on the inside. Her long auburn hair was wavy against her squared shoulders. She stood tall and strong like a High Priestess of Nyx should. She looked calm and kind, but I could see behind the guileless web of deceit that covered the Tsi Sgili. To my surprise, I could see the Darkness that slithered around her. It was inky and black, like smoke, and it covered her body so fully that you almost couldn't see her. Her eyes flashed red as I stared into them, and her lips lifted into an elegant yet horrible smile. I drew a deep breath, drawing positive energy from the Goddess, and continued my way down the aisle, leaning into Stark for support.

People were murmuring as we made our way down the aisle. I could hear: "...True High Priestess of Nyx." "She should be on the High Council." All around me, the people were commending me. Power- true power- flitted through me. I finally reached the end of the aisle and stopped about eight feet away from Neferet.

The High Council Priestesses were all in their thrones, but two of them were empty- Thanatos and Duantia's thrones, of course. She and the others were still walking down the aisle. My throat tightened as I realized how beautiful they all looked. Maturity lined my friends' eyes, and I saw how much they had grown since we'd met. Damien finally reached me, and smiled sadly. "Easy peasy?"

I grinned back at him. "Lemon squeezy," I whispered.

"Japanesy," Stevie Rae said as she came to a stop beside Shaunee and Erin, grinning at me. I loved my friends- they were always there for me whether I wanted it or not. They formed a circle around me, wide so that I would have space, and I turned toward the High Council as Shaylin stood beside us, and Thanatos and Kalona moved closer to Neferet, disgust in their eyes.

I bowed to them, closing my eyes for a space before I looked up and straightened my back.

"Merry meet. You may speak, Zoey," Aether said, smiling wisely at me. I remembered her from the last time I'd been to Italy.

"Merry meet and thank you, Aether," I said politely. I drew a deep breath and looked at Neferet and once again felt that longing for the days when she was like a mother to me, even though I knew that was never going to happen again.

I turned to the crowd behind me and spoke. Somehow I spoke in the voice of a true High Priestess and my words echoed off the high walls. "Neferet has committed a terrible crime. Not only has she practiced Dark magick several times, she has Consorted with the white bull, and she is outright evil. She has given herself to Darkness." A gasp rolled through the crowd, and I continued. "She killed my friend Jack, and my mother. She was the true reason Heath Luck, my Consort, was killed."

"Before we begin the trial," Aether said, blatantly ignoring everything I'd just said, "let us cleanse. Perform your ritual, Zoey."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Damien and the rest of my friends, who had pulled out their elemental candles. I smiled at them and walked to Damien, pulling the lighter from my bra (and yes, I did that sometimes, so what?). I closed my eyes. "Great Goddess Nyx, we would ask that you come and cleanse this space so that we may continue our trial. May you please blow away all the Darkness that has touched us? Air, please come to me!" I lit the candle and air flew through me and Damien's hair. He smiled encouragingly at me as I continued to Shaunee.

"May you please burn the Darkness from our lives? Fire, please come to me!" As usual for flame, I didn't have to light the candle. A majestic flame erupted along the wick, glowing and tingling with light. Shaunee grinned at me. "Yeah, definitely easy-peasy."

I smiled back and continued over to Erin. She smiled but I saw a little nervousness in her gaze. I tried to reassure her with my eyes that everything would be okay. "May you please wash away the anguish and pain that Darkness has brought? Water, please come to me!" I lit the candle and I felt water moving along my skin, even though there was nothing there. Erin's nervousness faded as her element manifested, and her smile was genuine.

I moved to my BFF, who was looking nervously at Neferet. When I stood in front of her, she smiled sadly at me. "I don't trust her at all," she whispered. "I hope she doesn't try to break the circle."

"She won't. If she does she'll blow her cover," I said, but the truth of the matter was I didn't know what Neferet was willing to do. I prayed Stevie Rae was wrong. "May you ground us and strengthen us against the Darkness that has touched us? Earth, please come to me!" I could feel grass against my feet even though my shoes were on, which was pretty weird, but I was used to it.

I reached the end of the circle and went back to the middle. "May you protect us in spirit and give us love? Always love? Spirit, please come to me!" I felt my soul quicken its run, and the full cacophony of all the elements burst through my soul. I almost laughed, but I controlled myself, turning back to the High Council.

Aether's eyes were filled with doubt, but she was staring at Thanatos. "Priestess, you claim to have witness Neferet partaking in acts of Darkness?"

"She was, Priestess." Thanatos's voice was pure and kind and believable, and if no one else believed her. "I cast a reveal spell to show who really killed Zoey's mother, and Neferet was the culprit. She was with the white bull in the vision."

Aether gasped. "You are certain it was the white bull?"

Thanatos simply nodded, one quick jerk, irritation lining her features. I was so glad she finally understood our struggle with revealing the truth to the Council- they were the most powerful vampyres in the world and they were the stupidest.

"Do we have any other witnesses?" Aether's eyes swept around the Council Chamber, and Stevie Rae's hand shot up.

"Red High Priestess, you may speak."

Stevie Rae cleared her throat and looked at Neferet, fear lining her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Well... over the course of the last few days, several of us have been having visions. Nyx told Zoey there would be seven of them. The visions show us Neferet's past- how she got the way she is now." I noticed Neferet's brow furrowed in confusion as Stevie Rae spoke but she didn't say a word. "We saw how she was abused as a kid by her father. We saw her boyfriend's death, which shattered her- even though it wasn't literally and she didn't realize it. Her soul was tainted by Darkness at such a young age, when she was so pure before. That Darkness has grown inside her and made her the terrible Tsi Sgili she is today."

"Tsi Sgili?" Aether asked quietly.

"A Tsi Sgili is a mortal who has the powers of a witch, but uses them for Darkness. Neferet is the first ever vampyre Tsi Sgili, so she calls herself their Queen," Kalona said, surprising me. I hadn't expected him to speak up. "But Neferet isn't a Queen. She isn't even a High Priestess. She's just a sadly mistaken creature who has lost her way with the Goddess?"

"Oh, _I've _lost _my_ way with the Goddess? Let's not get started on you, Kalona." The sound of Neferet's voice sent chills all down my spine, but I forced myself to remain calm. She was smiling at him, sarcasm thick in her features. "You were sent from her Otherworldly realm because Darkness had tainted you. Nyx doesn't love you. She's only accepting you to assist Zoey. She'd never take you back."

"Don't listen to her!" My voice was strong and sharp and nothing like I usually sounded. I sounded like a High Priestess. "You know Nyx loves you, Kalona, or else she wouldn't have welcomed you back. She forgave you!"

"Order!" Aether's voice was ten times as sharp and powerful as mine was, and we all cringed when we heard it, turning to her. "Neferet, do you plead guilty or innocent to these grave charges?"

"Innocent," she said proudly.

Disgust rolled through my body, and I glared at her. I was sick down to my soul of dealing with Neferet. She was evil to the core, and I was sick of it all being smoke and mirrors. I wanted all her secrets out of the closet.

"I plead innocent," she repeated. "I did not do any of the things Zoey Redbird and her circle have claimed. I'm completely innocent. I traffic with Light, and Nyx has wholeheartedly welcomed me back into her arms. In fact, I was in town on the night Linda Heffer died and witnessed Zoey and Stevie Rae killing her."

"What?" I cried. A gasp of shock rolled through the Chamber as I stared Neferet down. "Why would I kill my mother?"

"Didn't you say that she was annoying and irritating, and that she was John Heffer's lapdog? Didn't you say you were sick of dealing with her?"

"Well... yes, but..." I was going to continue, but Neferet cut me off. "Exactly. With that being said, you had cause to kill her. You wanted her out of your life."

"No I..." I tried to plead, but she turned her face from mine and didn't listen to me. Anger burned in my soul, and I wanted to lose it, but I couldn't in the middle of a Council session. I balled my hands into fists. My vision was tinted with red. I'd never been this upset in my life.

"Also, Zoey is responsible for the recent deaths of Becca and Venus, two fledglings from both blue and red groups. They were found dead near the tunnels, with Zoey's DNA connected to them." Neferet held up a sheet of paper and handed it to Aether, who reluctantly read it. She gasped, staring up at me.

"I didn't kill anyone!" I pleaded. "Well, except Elizabeth No Last Name and that was because she was trying to attack Heath! Oh, and that Raven Mocker that tried to kill Heath and me..." It seemed like I was always protecting Heath.

"I have a witness to share." Shaylin's calm, cool voice made me sigh with relief. She sounded like she had this under control, when I clearly didn't. "I can show you a vision of what will happen if Neferet is allowed to continue to rule."

"How? What is your affinity, red fledgling?" a beautiful, dark-skinned Priestess asked.

"I have True Sight." Murmurs rolled through the crowd. Obviously no fledgling had ever had True Sight, the way they were whispering. "Throughout this entire trip I've been practicing my powers, kinda staying distant from everyone else, and I see that True Sight is motivated by one thing- passion. Passion and hatred can be the same thing. If you look with hatred, you have passion, and you can see with True Sight. It's simple to part Darkness, and most people can if their hearts want to. I can feel another vision coming on, but Nyx wants everyone to see this one."

"You can show us this vision with True Sight?" Aether said doubtfully. "That has never before been done."

"I can only show you if you choose to see," Shaylin said, smiling sadly.

"I choose to see," I told her, grasping her hand and smiling friendlily. Over the few weeks I'd known her, I'd grown to like Shaylin Reude, and now she'd totally proven herself.

"I choose." Stevie Rae grasped my hand. Rephaim grasped her hand, and Damien grasped his. Eventually everyone who'd showed with me was holding hands in a circle. We stared at the Council, and hope shot through me as they all joined hands.

"Show us," Thanatos commanded.

Shaylin closed her eyes, and everyone else did the same. I thought about love... always love... and Light. I thought about how much I hated Neferet, and how much I wanted to fight to get her out of power. I thought about how evil she was and how many lives had been lost because of her. _Heath. Jack. Mom. Dragon. _Power swirled through me and I opened my eyes, gasping as Light shined at the floor below us, opening a portal similar to the one we'd seen when we'd performed the reveal ritual for my mom. I watched the horrible vision...

_Neferet_

_She was standing atop the building, her arms spread out and her eyes wide. This was what she'd been waiting for. The moment when she would challenge the Goddess and win. _

_ Nyx's black hair cascaded through the heavens, and the powerful Goddess fell before her. She was beautiful, of course. Even Neferet couldn't deny that. But her beauty and power was no match for that of her former daughter's, who was so into Darkness that it was almost ridiculous. Her heart itched with Darkness. Once it was lost, she would never recover. _

_ A sword appeared in her hand, black and shining with the raw power of Darkness, and she closed her fingers around it, standing in a fighting stance. Nyx shook her head, smiling sadly. "Do you truly wish to challenge me?"_

_ "I do." Neferet's voice was cold and hard. She didn't let the Goddess get another word out before she sliced the sword up in a deadly arc. A silvery sword made of Light appeared in the Goddess's hand and she lifted it, just barely matching Neferet's swing. She swung again, as hard as she could, this time finding purchase against Nyx's smooth skin. _

_ The Goddess's eyes widened as some of her energy dimmed. She knew the Tsi Sgili could actually win. Neferet was glad she had exacted her full power from the beginning. She sliced so quickly once more that even the Goddess didn't notice it in her confusion. With the slice, the blade of the Dark sword cut into her neck, and her head was separated from her body. Golden blood gushed from the wound, and the rest of the body fell stiffly to the ground. _

_ "Yes!" Neferet screamed to the heavens as the power of the gods finally flowed through her, filling her and crowning her its queen. "Yes! I am the new Goddess of Vampyres!" A black crown materialized from Darkness and appeared atop her head, and the moment felt only slightly reminiscent of when she'd been invested as a High Priestess. This magic was different, more free. More fun. _

_ She grinned as her hands exploded, and the world around her did the same. Love shredded into nothing. Zoey Redbird and all her friends died, and their graves were destroyed. Order was killed, and there was only chaos and fire, always chaos and fire. And Neferet laughed as the world burned before her, her precious gift. _

_ The white bull appeared beside her and she climbed atop him. Taking one last look at the chaos she had created, Neferet rode off into the night. _

_Zoey_

The entire Council Chamber was silent with the implications of the accusation. Frowns had developed on faces, mouths were open in shock, and there were even some smiles- sad, however. Neferet had finally been exposed. She'd been revealed, and she was going to pay for it. What was hidden had finally come out.

"In these hard times, it is often uncommon to be able to see what is true and what a lie is. I know beyond any doubt the magick of True Sight and how strong it is, how affective it is. And I know beyond any doubt that the magick that was just presented to us was completely true," Aether said finally, after a long silence. A shiver of relief burst through me. Finally we were getting what we'd been waiting for for almost a year, and the journey was going to come to an end. Whatever it was I'd been chosen for, it was over now.

"Neferet Rene Englewood..." A shiver went through me at the sound of her true, full name. Thanatos's voice was cold and merciless as she continued. "You are charged for the murder of several fledglings, humans and vampyres, including Patricia Nolan, Loren Blake, Heath Luck, Jack Twist, Linda Redbird, and Duantia, one of our own. You are also charged for the wrongfulness of practicing Dark magic. _You have hereby been suspended as a High Priestess and shunned by all vampyres."_

I stared at Stevie Rae, stunned, and a smile formed on my face. Pretty soon we were all cheering, laughing, and clapping for our victory. Stark had his arms around me tightly, so tight I almost couldn't get out of his grasp. Stevie Rae and Rephaim were embracing, and he was whispering something to her. Shaylin and Kramisha were hugging and laughing. Erin and Shaunee were smiling and talking. Damien was smiling sadly at me, but there was relief in his eyes. Aphrodite and Darius were kissing passionately. Even Thanatos and Kalona were tight in an embrace.

All six Priestesses on a throne rose at the same time, turning to Neferet and gesturing for us to be quiet, which we did. They walked toward her. Aether removed a silver pair of handcuffs from her pocket. "The ultimate punishment for the crimes you have committed is _death._" She snapped the cuffs on Neferet's wrists.

The Tsi Sgili was still smiling coldly, and a slither of unease threaded through me. I had a strange feeling that she had something up her sleeve- and knowing her, my feeling was right. As Aether locked the cuffs, Neferet's smile faded and she did something that began the terrifying battle with her that would turn into all-out war- she closed her eyes, and caused Darkness to turn on Aether, melting her completely where she stood.

Everyone gasped in shock, but Neferet wasn't finished- the tainted High Priestess caused the Darkness to cascade toward herself, causing the tightly bound chains to melt off. Neferet opened her hand and the black sword made of Darkness appeared on the inside of it. Smiling evilly, she sliced the sword coldly- and it found purchase with the base of Aether's neck. I screamed and gasped as the High Priestess's headless body fell to the ground. Her eyes were blank and lifeless now- her soul in the Otherworld.

Thanatos opened her hands, and a red portal appeared above her. Wind gusted around her, making her look powerful and beautiful at the same time. "You will _not _disrupt the natural order of time, Neferet!" she snapped, power filling her voice. "Do you not realize that the vision was true and that if you continue on, the world will plunge into absolute chaos?" A red sword appeared in her hand, and it was lined with black.

Neferet turned and swung the sword again, sticking it straight through the heart of the beautiful dark-skinned High Priestess, who also instantly melted to nothing. Darkness covered her remains, and her eyes went blank. I gasped and turned my eyes as she turned to the next Priestess, as Thanatos lunged for her with the sword. "Guys! We have to do something to stop her!"

I noticed the red circle of magick Thanatos had brought from the Otherworld hadn't yet faded. I knew that meant death was coming for one of us, and soon. I just didn't know which one. I spun to face Stark, whose eyes were wide at something behind me. "What is it?"

I turned in just the nick of time as Neferet turned her Darkness on me. Thanatos's red sword sliced just above her head as she vanished- literally, she melted into thin air. The Darkness continued toward me, and my hands crackled with spirit energy, but it wasn't strong enough. It touched my skin, and I could instantly feel myself weakening.

_"Zoey!"_ The voice was deep and familiar, and the power of it burned boomingly through my body. Through the haze the Darkness had created, I could see someone standing before me, lunging on top of me... I could see blond hair, blue eyes... And then I could see a bull, with beautiful white flanks...

I fought against the stupor long enough to whisper, "I love you, Aurox."

And then the Darkness reached my heart and my soul burst from my body. Colors shot around me and I felt my soul split- it was the most painful sensation I'd ever felt in the world. But once it was over, most of my consciousness could feel a tether to the Otherworld, a connection to the soil there. At the gates to heaven, Nyx waited, her brow furrowed with worry.

"I did not expect to see you here for a very long time, Zoey Redbird."

_Stark_

The horror he'd felt the moment Neferet had unleashed that damn Darkness on his Queen had been just that- horrifying. He'd felt stiff in the knees, and when he'd finally moved to grasp his sword, he saw Aurox standing in front of her as the Darkness moved to him. By protecting her, he'd saved her life.

Or not... He saw her fall to the ground; her eyes slumped back in her head. Zoey took one final breath, and her spirit faded onto the Otherworld. She was dead.

The shattering pain that went through Stark was almost unbearable, but he managed to keep himself together as tears began to form in his eyes. He didn't seem to hear anything but the pounding of his own heart as he ran to her, caressing her face. Aurox was gone. Now it was only he and his friends... his friends. He took a deep breath and drew strength from numbers.

Stark knew beyond a doubt that the world was doomed now that Zoey was dead. There was nothing they could do to save her.

"She's not dead, you know." A calm, cool voice from behind him. Stark gasped and turned around, facing Thanatos.

"What do you mean, she ain't dead?" Stevie Rae cried from beside him. "Is her soul shattered again?"

"No." Thanatos shook her head. "This time, her soul is fractured."

"Fractured?" Damien shook his head, as if the term was foreign to him.

"It's a term so old that we use it now to explain injured bones, but a soul can be fractured, though it's only happened once before. In some ways, a fractured soul is better than a shattered soul, in that only part of Zoey's spirit has departed to the Otherworld, and that it should be easier to coerce the two parts back together than it was. In some ways, however, a fractured soul is worse, in that if Zoey's soul doesn't fix in the next five days, not only will her body die, but all that was Light about the world will fade- since the balance of Light and Darkness rested on her shoulders."

Stark took a deep breath and looked back at Zoey's limp, lifeless body. He remembered the last time his queen had been stolen from him, absent from her body, and shivered a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't dead. He'd brought her back before, and he could do it this time.

"And another bad thing..." Thanatos shook her head at Stark. "A fractured soul _has never been fixed._"

As he stared at her, and remembered everything that had happened in the last few weeks, he sighed, and, reminiscent of Zoey herself, muttered the two words that summed up everything in his life at the moment.

"Ah, hell."

_The End... For Now_

_Coming Soon: Book #11, RELEASED_

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	6. PM Tour

**I always do thank-you things for readers when the reviews pass 100, which get bigger as more reviews come in. Since we have reached 200 reviews for Hidden (and as an apology for holding you hostage- I really do care about your opinions on the story; what I meant was I don't care for your opinions on why I held you hostage), I have a gift for you guys!**

**From today, Tuesday September 25, 2012, to next Tuesday, the PM tour has begun. Any fan of the story can PM me one question about ****_Revealed _****and I will answer them as honestly as possible. If I flat out say yes, great. If I say no, depending on what the question was, okay. If I say maybe- which I will say a lot- take what you asked into consideration, especially if I put a smiley face beside it. Especially if that smiley face has a winky eye. ;) Once your question has been sent, you cannot change it, nor can you ask another one. Also, you cannot ask who Zoey will choose (sorry) and how the story will end. Those are too big for me to give away. But long-term questions? Questions about possible plot points? Ideas for what you think I should do, and suggestions? Sure.**

**Let the PM tour begin! I heart you guys so much!**

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	7. Dream Cast

**Dream Cast**

In 2011, on her Destined tour, PC Cast announced three things. One was that there would be 12 books in the series, which most of us already knew, but the confirmation was nice. The second was that book 10 would be called Hidden, which is a pretty amazing title. But the third was the one that blew our minds the most. It was the announcement that Samuel Hadida had acquired the rights to the books, and that his production company Davis Films was making them into a movie.

Whoa.

You guys don't know how excited I was. It's been almost a year and this still gives me chills. The official announcement was amazing. PC's been pretty quiet about the movie, but hopefully she reveals something this fall when Hidden comes out.

Of course now that the movie's being made, I just had to make a dream cast. These are the people who I see playing the roles of Zoey and all her friends (and enemies):

**Camilla Belle **as Zoey Redbird

**Amber Heard **as Stevie Rae Johnson

**Hayden Panettiere **as Aphrodite LaFont

**Kesun Loder **as Damien Maslin

**Shanica Knowles **as Shaunee Cole

**Megan Devine **as Erin Bates

**Chris Colfer **as Jack Twist

**Jennifer Freeman **as Kramisha

**Jolene Blalock **as Lenobia

**Steven Strait **as Rephaim

**Maxi Iglesias **as Kalona

**Alex Pettyfer **as Aurox

**Chris Hemsworth **as Dragon Lankford

**Reese Witherspoon **as Anastasia Lankford

**Tom Welling **as Loren Blake

**Chris Zylka **(1) as Heath Luck

**Garrett Hedlund **(2) as Heath Luck

**Matt Lanter **as Erik Night

**Brett Dier **as James Stark

**Zuleikha Robinson **as Nyx

**Courteney Cox **as Linda Heffer

**Pierce Brosnan **as John Heffer

**Channing Tatum **as Darius, Sons of Erebus

**Jessica Lucas **as Shekinah

**Henry Cavill **as Erebus

**Lucas Till **as Dallas

**Scarlett Johansson **as Neferet

**Helen Mirren **as Grandma Slyvia Redbird

**Tilda Swinton **as Sgiach

**Dennis Quaid **as Seoras

**Angelina Jolie **as Thanatos

**Evan Rachel Wood **as Duantia

**Aimee Teegarden **as Shaylin

See the rest of the cast list at: list/COXngk6bbSU/


End file.
